


Spirit Halloween

by YourDailyMemeDelivery



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor gets a little Spooked, Couple’s Costume, Fluff, Gay, Going Costume Shopping, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Oneshot, Hank will be Totoro, Happy Halloween, Jumpscare, M/M, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Spooky, They go to Spirit Halloween, my neighbor totoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDailyMemeDelivery/pseuds/YourDailyMemeDelivery
Summary: Both Hank and Connor go to Spirit Halloween to look for couple costumes as it’s Connor’s first Halloween.





	Spirit Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> 🎃 Happy Halloween! 🎃

It had been almost a year since the revolution had ended with the androids’ victory of being recognized as sentient beings. It had been a long year for Markus and the other Jericho leaders, as they became representatives for androids and their rights as equal beings amongst humans on Capitol Hill. 

It’d been a busy year for Connor as well, Hank and him had grown closer and were now together, Connor learned more about being human and all the emotions that came with it with the help of the Lieutenant and had gotten officially reinstated into the DPD in January.

Officers like Ben Collins, Miller welcomed him back with no problem, some were a little apprehensive like Chen but she eventually took a real liking to Connor. Other people like Gavin still didn't like him, but the risk of having to go through sensitivity training, and getting complaints on discrimination, Gavin didn't act out too much against him.

Now it was October and Connor and Hank had just finished up a case about an android hate crime. Hank and Connor still solved homicide cases, but they also dealt with android relations and any cases that came with that.

Halloween was just around the corner now and Connor was excited. 

This would be his first Halloween and Connor wanted to experience everything. He wanted to pick out a couple's costume for Hank and himself, watch the Halloween classic movies like Hocus Pocus. If he got the courage he would even go watch a horror film, though he’d only watch it in Hank’s big comforting arms.

Right now though Hank and Connor had walked into Spirit Halloween.

”This store never fails to pop up in abandoned stores during the Halloween season.” Hank had muttered when they had parked in front of the store.

Connor had instantly been distracted as he looked around at all the displays and the moving lifelike decorations. He looked at the rows of costumes, accessories and make up his HUD getting flooded with all sorts of info.

He heard Hank chuckle beside him and felt him squeeze his hand as they walked around. Connor looked at the cheap and fake and cheesy rubber masks of vampires, werewolves, and other monsters.

Eventually, though Connor must’ve lost track of Hank as he walked around looking at every single thing on display. He had gone deep into the store and was now surrounded by scary things. 

His thirium pump had started racing a little along with his stress. Connor knew he was being irrational, he was the state of the art prototype and he shouldn't be scared by these cheesy skeletons and ghouls.

He looked around for Hank and couldn't see him yet, he brushed by a hanging ghoul decoration which activated it's arm movement and scream.

Connor jumped and yelped his LED flickering red and yellow before it stayed yellow. His thirium pump raced even more. His search for Hank grew even more, and he got jump scares by other pointless and harmless things, but he just couldn't help it.

Some android he was.

He finally spotted Hank near some couple's costumes and quickly rushed over, only to jump back with an alarmed shout when Hank turned around suddenly wearing a scary deformed bloody rubber zombie mask.

Connor stared wide-eyed at Hank his LED flashing between yellow and red once again.

Hank took off his mask laughing, ”Oh my God, your  _ face.” _

Connor slowly started to calm down but he pouted, “It’s not funny.”

“Sweetie, yes it is.” Hank let out one more deep laugh before smiling which revealed the tooth gap that Connor adored. It was all apart of Hank’s charm.

Connor kept on pouting, “I was really scared…” he mumbled.

”Really? Scared of all this cheesy stuff?” Hank asked his blue eyes reflected amusement.

Connor flushed blue, and looked down feeling embarrassed and fiddled with his coin nervously.

“Aw, don’t be embarrassed. We all get scared of something.” Hank soothes and out a hand on Connor’s shoulder and used the other one to lift up Connor’s chin so he looked back at him.

“Even if it is a bit funny, you don’t need to be ashamed. Just because you’re an android doesn’t mean you can’t get scared at random things.” Hank have a small smile before pecking Connor on the lips.

Connor smiled and felt better than he had before, “Can we pick out our costume, and then go watch some scary Halloween films?”

“Of course,” Hank smiled before he gained a small mischievous glint, “You sure you won’t get too scar— Ouch!” He broke off rubbing his arm where Connor hit him, “That hurt.”

Connor gave a small smirk, “You’ll live before he turned to look at the costumes.

An idea suddenly came to Connor and he quickly turned back to Hank all excited. Hank’s teasing and his fear of the fake decor forgotten.

“Hank!”

Hank looked at Connor with fond yet curious expression, “yeah..?”

“You know that My Neighbor Totoro film we saw the other week?”

Hank slowly nodded not knowing where this was going for the moment. After all he just wanted Connor to just go and pick out a costume for them both and getting over with.

“What if you dressed up as Totoro, and I’ll dress up as the mini blue Totoro, and Sumo can join in as the Cat Bus!”

Hank’s eyes widened and he felt a little apprehensive, but seeing Connor all lit up excited, made him bite back his protests.

“All right…” he conceded which earned him a big happy grin from the cute android.

Even if he would be stuck wearing a Totoro onesie for a costume it would be worth it to see his lover’s happy smile as they spent Connor’s first Halloween together.

“Good luck trying to get Sumo into that Cat Bus costume.” He added which made Connor smirk.

“Thank you, but I don't think I’ll be needing it.” Connor said a bit confidently.

Connor took Hank’s hand and grabbed a few things they might need for their costumes before checking out. Both Hank and Connor knew that with Connor’s determination they will have a truly perfect happy Halloween.


End file.
